


My Heart is Bleeding on the Ground

by Sweatersandrainydays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Post Hawkmoth, injuries, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatersandrainydays/pseuds/Sweatersandrainydays
Summary: Adrien woke up to a flash of pink light. Her whole body was shaking, arms and legs thrashing out in the tangled sheets. Her mask and cheeks were streaked with tears. She never spoke during her nightmares, but Adrien knew well enough what she was seeing. What she saw every time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 83





	My Heart is Bleeding on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Day 3 prompt, comfort, for Ladrien June but it took me a little while to finish writing/editing. Hope you enjoy!

Adrien woke up to a flash of pink light. _Oh, bug_. Her whole body was shaking, arms and legs thrashing out in the tangled sheets. Her mask and cheeks were streaked with tears. She never spoke during her nightmares, but Adrien knew well enough what she was seeing. What she saw every time.

Not wanting to wake her unless he had to, Adrien slid closer. Sometimes just holding him was enough to lull her back into a more peaceful sleep. Sometimes it wasn’t. He reached for her, his fingertips barely brushing her shoulder before she immediately clamped her arms around him. “It’s okay, you saved me. I’m right here. I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

It hurt to breathe. _Broken ribs._ His head was pounding. _Concussion_. Something felt like it was twisting his insides, a warm liquid pooling around his body. _Stab wound_. He held a hand over his side, trying to staunch the blood. Plagg was saying something but none of the words made sense. Ladybug was kneeling next to him – but why did she look so sad? He reached up and tried to wipe away her tears but only succeeded in creating a smear of red across her cheek. “Please, don’t cry, my lady,” he said. That only seemed to make her cry more.

“What do you want me to do then?” she asked. “My heart is bleeding on the floor.”

That confused him, she didn’t look wounded. The whole point was to keep her safe. She wasn’t supposed to get hurt. He moved his hand down to her chest, but there was no injury. “You’re not cut.”

She made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, rubbing her hand across her eyes. “Come on, love, let’s get you somewhere safe, yeah?” She scooped him up, gently cradling his head as she carried him bridal style.

_Safe_. He knew somewhere safe. “We should go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They have the best food in Paris – probably the whole world.” Marinette’s parents were kind, they would help. Maybe they could figure out what was hurting Ladybug.

“Later, _mon chou_ ,” Ladybug said, swinging them out the window. “I’ll make you a whole box of passionfruit macrons if you just stay with me.”

“I like passionfruit, it’s my favorite flavor. They make really good muffins too, and quiche, and cake, and almond cookies, and egg tarts, and baozi, and croissants, and –” he trailed off, letting the memory of the bakery overtake his mind. It was warm and it always smelled _so good_ and M. Dupain liked puns and Mme. Cheng always offered him snacks and Marinette was there. Ladybug would like it there too. He should introduce them sometime.

The wind felt funny as Ladybug carried him across the city. It was – colder than usual, and the movement made his side hurt more. Why did his side hurt? Ladybug would know. “Why does my side hurt?” It felt like someone had taken out his organs and put them back in the wrong order.

“You got stabbed.” _Oh, right_. How had he forgotten that?

“That was dumb,” he said, trying to remember the incident. Why had he let himself get stabbed? He’d _promised_ Ladybug he would be careful.

“It was,” she agreed. “Please don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try,” he mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

He heard Ladybug shouting, telling him he needed to open his eyes, but it was like someone had glued them shut. Her voice was becoming farther and farther away as he plunged into the dark.

* * *

Ladybug buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him even more now that she was awake. For a while they just stayed like that, limbs entangled as they clung to each other – each one taking comfort in the other’s steady heartbeat. Adrien kept whispering to her, promising he was okay, reminding her they were safe, telling her that he loved her.

Eventually her hand found its way to his side, near the bottom of his ribcage, tracing over the scar. The blade had punctured his liver and barely cut into the vein there. The doctors had told him he was incredibly lucky it hadn’t been any deeper and that Ladybug was able to get him the hospital so fast. Adrien had told them it was all Ladybug’s luck rubbing off. His luck was what led to actually getting stabbed in an area that had some major organs and blood vessels. It was Ladybug’s luck again that he hadn’t broken his ribs, only cracked two of them. “I wish I could erase your memories of that day,” Adrien said, putting his hand over hers.

“I wish you hadn’t taken that knife for me.”

“I don’t.”

“Adrien –” they’d had this debate a million times before. They’d probably have it a million more times.

“Buginette, you know as well as I do there was magic in the blade. It would have gone through your suit the same way it went through his.” He was thankful he hadn’t seen that. Plagg had told him later, when Ladybug was asleep in the chair beside him at the hospital. “We’re partners, we protect each other.”

“Then let me protect you for once.”

"You already have,” he brought her hand to his lips. “You gave me a place to stay,” he kissed her fingertips. “You gave me someone I could trust with anything, someone I knew would have my back no matter what,” he kissed her palm. “You gave me courage,” he kissed the back of her hand.

“It’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it?” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. “We’ve been down this road a hundred times, love, we both know each other’s lines.”

She frowned, “I hate you.”

He grinned. “Oh no, my lady has been hit by Dark Cupid’s arrow! I must save her with true love’s kiss!” She giggled as he began peppering her face with kisses and he thought his heart would leap from his chest. She began tickling his sides, causing him to curl up in laughter.

“Mwahahaha, now your miraculous will be mine!”

“Not a chance,” he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her down for a kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He pulled back a little, “Did it work?”

“Maybe you should try again,” she said. “Just in case.”

“Good idea,” he kissed her again, a sigh escaping his lips. When she pulled back, the look in her eyes was enough to make him melt. How could she look at him like he personally put up the sun, moon, and stars everyday when that was all _her_? His lady. His love.

“You know,” he breathed. “You can never be too careful.” The last words had barely left his mouth before her lips were on his again.

And again

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!  
> Come find me on tumblr @miscellaneous-miraculous


End file.
